


Unread

by Solovei



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Implied Femslash, Language Barrier, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sexting, Summer Camp, Third Wheels, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you know, you guys really need to figure out how to text each other without me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unread

**Author's Note:**

> Filler for [this](http://kinky-ssss.tumblr.com/post/109933735255) Tumblr prompt.

Tuuri’s face was illuminated by the small desk lamp; she was only vaguely aware of the other things in the room. She prefered it to be quiet when she was doing work, and usually for that reason, she did not invite her brother up here. Lalli was different. He was quiet, and didn’t usually bother her.

She was two sentences away from the end of the page when she heard it again - a quiet buzz and a chime. The plump girl sighed and leaned back, because she already knew what would happen next. It had been happening all night, and it was a miracle she was even getting any studying done at all. Sure enough, she felt a finger tap her shoulder, saw a hand extend a small black cellphone to her.  As she opened it, she glared at her cousin. “Fiiine. But you know, you guys really need to figure out how to text each other without me.”

Tuuri was surprised when she found out, really. Lalli had never been interested in anyone; a couple of the girls here in Keuruu had crushes on him, but most found him weird and unapproachable. And then Emil entered the picture, with his lilting voice and his blonde hair and his… muscles. She wasn’t jealous, not really - he wasn’t her type at all, but it was strange seeing her awkward cousin in a _relationship_. It was him who bought Lalli the phone, adorned with a tiny cat charm; said they needed to “enter the 21st century”. Tuuri made a face, was a bit offended at the insinuation that she came from some backwoods country that had nothing but trees and fish. Lalli didn’t understand the joke, even when she translated it for him.

It all made her a bit wistful. Tuuri had spent months convincing Onni to let her go to this camp. She reasoned, she argued, she presented some valid points about being 21 and that it was “just Denmark”, that it was “only a few weeks”. And it was fantastic, and she would definitely try to come back next year, but in the end… seeing Lalli and Emil only reminded her of her own shyness around a certain tall and redhaired camp counselor. If she was more assertive, more confident, maybe…

Her blue eyes scanned the small text on the glowing screen. It felt kind of invasive, being able to read everything like this. A relationship between only two people was complicated enough without adding a third.

“Um, he says… he says he is going to bed soon and wishes, um.. wishes you were there.”

“Oh… That’s cute. He does make a nice pillow.”

“D-do you want me to write that?”  
Lalli tapped his chin thoughtfully, picked up one of her stuffed animals, stared into its plastic eyes. “Noooo, um… say…. say… tell him I’m not tired yet.”

It seemed like a strange thing to say, but whatever. She translated it quickly and hit send.

Not 30 seconds had elapsed before another message came in; Emil must’ve been waiting for the reply. The odds that studying would happen looked smaller and smaller, so she sighed again and got up from the desk, turning to face her bed and the slim teenage boy currently stretched out on it. “Move over,” Tuuri said before climbing up and sitting cross-legged at one end.   
“Okay, now he says… ‘Is there something else you’d rather do?’ “

“What does that mean?”  
Tuuri giggled quietly, “I don’t know, Lalli. He’s _your_ friend, not mine” She avoided using the word ‘boyfriend’, since she felt it would only confuse her cousin further, and it felt presumptuous somehow, to make such statements about their relationship without asking them first.   
He sat up, leaned close, and whispered something into her ear. Tuuri could feel her cheeks warm with a blush. “A-a-are you sure you want to send that?”   
“I’m not stupid, you know. I know what it means.” Lalli replied with an annoyed look.

“Well, okay… um…” her fingers shook slightly as she entered the message on the small keyboard. “There. I sent it.”

She was so distracted by the content of the latest text that she nearly dropped the phone when it buzzed again in her hand, yelping and trying to catch it in mid-air. Her cousin laughed quietly, then shuffled closer to look at the screen as she translated in halting words. “What does he say now?”

“Um… ummmm... h-he… um….” Tuuri glanced around nervously, even though they were alone, and leaned over to whisper. Beside her, Lalli’s mouth curled into a smile and he fell with a soft thud back onto the bed, limbs wrapped around a pillow, a look of utter contentment on his face.

“What should I write back?”

“I… don’t know yet. Let me think.”

The girl sighed and looked at her desk for a few moments, then paged back through a few of the last messages. Emil was the only one who ever texted Lalli, so his name filled up the inbox in one long column. How would it feel, Tuuri wondered, to be getting these from _her_? If she were the one feeling what Lalli was feeling, that sensation of knowing that at that moment, someone far away is thinking about you?

She bit the inside of her cheek in resolve. Next year. If they come back next year and if she is still there, she will tell her how she feels. And then… and then what?

“Oh wait, I got it…” Lalli said after the long silence, sitting up again. She forced a smile and got ready to type.

Next year.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is interesting! A modern-day AU! Where they're all still dorks and the languages are still a problem. I think this is the most Lalli has talked in any fanfic of mine so far... Also my first from Tuuri's POV, but I'll definitely write more with her in the future!


End file.
